


Take Strength

by PompomSamael



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Family, Français | French, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Translation, ce fandom a besoin de plus de kidfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompomSamael/pseuds/PompomSamael
Summary: [traduction de"Take Strength"écrit parstammiviktor]Dix-sept mois, deux entretiens, et cinq cents pages de paperasse plus tard, ils le rencontrent enfin.





	Take Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Strength](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889404) by [stammiviktor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stammiviktor/pseuds/stammiviktor). 

> Bonjour tout le monde~ 
> 
> Alors oui, ça va faire bientôt huit mois depuis ma dernière traduction mais euh, je cherchais ma motivation ^^"
> 
> Puis j'ai lu cette fanfic écrite par [stammiviktor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stammiviktor/pseuds/stammiviktor), ai décidé de protéger Michi avec ma vie, et ai attaqué à traduire :'D  
Alors j'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi et n'hésitez surtout pas à aller voir l'histoire en Anglais afin de laisser des kudos et des commentaires à l'auteur ; même si les commentaires sont en Français, ça lui fera extrêmement plaisir étant donné qu'elle apprend le Français ! :D
> 
> Oh, et note de l'auteur : "Makkachin a au moins 2 ans de plus que ce qu'il n'est probable ici. S'il-vous-plaît, notez que nous allons complètement ignorer ce fait."

La première chose qu’ils font une fois qu’ils prennent leurs retraites, c’est l’un l’autre. Beaucoup, peut-être trop, avec une fréquence et une intensité absurde. Chaque restriction qu’ils s’étaient infligée dans l’intérêt de leurs entraînements et des compétitions s’envole par la fenêtre de leur pavillon sur pilotis à Tahiti, puis ensuite par celle de leur suite terrasse au Shangri-la à Bangkok, et enfin par celle de leur villa sur les côtes Grecques. Leur grandiose lune de miel tardive dure un mois et inclus huit pays où aucun d’eux n’avait mis les pieds auparavant, bien qu’ils aient beaucoup voyagé grâce au patinage artistique. Ils rendent visite à des amis (comme Phichit en Thaïlande), anéantissent quelconque semblant de régime alimentaire, et passent autant de temps à explorer les familiarités de leurs corps que les villes inconnues qui les entourent. Yuuri jurera, malgré les voyages quasi constants ainsi que la prépondérance de plages nudistes, que cela aurait été le meilleur mois de sa vie. 

La deuxième chose qu’ils font, c’est acheter une maison. On dirait un fantasme que même un Yuuri préadolescent n’aurait pu inventer—les Katsuki-Nikiforov au 7-10 Umibe-cho, Hasetsu-shi, Saga-ken, une magnifique maison sur deux niveaux faisant face à la mer avec une structure en bois, des portes coulissantes, une véranda l’entourant, et un jardin à la taille parfaite pour qu’un caniche puisse y jouer. C’est une vieille maison, usée et aimée, à tout juste trois kilomètres de l’Onsen Yutopia. Chaque matin, une fois qu’ils se sont installés, ils prennent leur thé sur la terrasse couverte avec Makkachin à leurs pieds, et ils l’aiment encore plus.

La troisième chose, cependant—eh bien, c’est un peu plus compliqué. Yuuri n’est pas sûr que cela puisse être qualifié de _chose_, parce que du commencement à la fin, cette épreuve dure à peu près un an et demi, en plus d’une vie entière par la suite.

Tout commence à cause de leur jardin qui donne sur le littoral, acheté avec Makkachin en tête—Makkachin, qui aimait bien la plage à Saint-Pétersbourg mais qui l’adore ici au Japon ; Makkachin, qui s’amuse dans les vagues et se laisse sécher sur la pelouse de leur jardin, s’installant afin de pouvoir mâchouiller ses jouets.

Makkachin, qui se fait très vieille.

Alors ils parlent d’adopter des chiots. D’abord un, puis deux, parce qu’ils ont le temps et l’énergie pour maintenant et Makka mérite un jeune compagnon. (Viktor insiste que lui-même ne compte pas, étant donné qu’il a trente-trois ans et est aussi très, très vieux. Yuuri sait que c’est juste un stratagème afin d’avoir plus de chiots et pour que Yuuri l’emmène au lit afin de lui prouver à quel point Viktor est _jeune_. Yuuri le sait, et se fait avoir à chaque fois quand même.)

Et puis à un certain moment, un chiot est devenu deux chiots est devenu un enfant.

Une fois que l’idée est là, une fois qu’elle a été dite, il n’y a plus de retour en arrière possible. Leur nouvelle maison est soudainement trop silencieuse, trop vide, trop grande. Et il y a cette pièce au fond du couloir dont ils ne savent pas quoi faire.

Tout ça, pour ne rien dire de la quantité absurde d’amour qu’ils ont à donner.

Une adoption, ils décident après deux minutes de discussion. Yuuri la préférerait, et Viktor admet n’avoir même pas considéré autre chose comme option.

Dix-sept mois, deux entretiens, et cinq cents pages de paperasse plus tard, ils le rencontrent enfin.

La jambe de Viktor tremble durant l’intégralité du voyage en train jusqu’à Fukuoka, pour ce qui doit être leur sixième voyage là. Sa tête est penchée sur un formulaire de dernière minute (à la page cinq cent une). Il plisse les yeux comme si cela allait améliorer son vocabulaire kanji, avant de finir par abandonner et de demander à Yuuri, qui lui a proposé déjà trois fois au moins de le lui remplir.

« Je peux pas faire ça. »

« Je t’ai dit, je peux le faire pour toi— »

« Non, non, pas le formulaire, » rejette Viktor avec un mouvement de main. « Comment suis-je censé être un bon père pour lui si je parle à peine Japonais ? »

Viktor a eu sa part d’hésitations durant l’année et demie qui vient de passer. Yuuri aussi. Heureusement, ils prennent chacun leur tour apparemment.

« Ton Japonais est parfaitement convenable, Vitya. »

Et c’est vrai. Le Japonais à Viktor est un mélange bizarre, avec un accent Russe, du Japonais standard à Yuuri et du Kyushu-ben des Katsuki. Il connait tous les mots concernant l’hôtellerie, le patinage artistique, et le toilettage pour chien. Il peut rire avec sa belle-famille lors des repas familiaux, complimenter la mère à Yuuri sur ses yakitoris, parler du Grand Prix ISU avec Minako, et chanter en chœur avec Nakamura-san sur des chansons à boire, le propriétaire de son restaurant à ramen préféré. Il peut murmurer des mots doux au creux de l’oreille à Yuuri quand ils se blottissent l’un contre l’autre au lit, et des mots cochons quand ils font bien plus que ça.

Mais Viktor est complètement incapable de lire les kanji.

Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’ils ont cette conversation. Yuuri soupire, pose sa main sur la jambe tremblante à Viktor, et le lui redit.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de lire la langue qu’il parle pour être son père. Il n’apprendra pas à lire avant quelques années encore, et on lui apprendra à l’école, et on lui donnera des cahiers d’activités pour qu’il apprenne tous les caractères et tu pourras t’assoir à ses côtés et les apprendre avec lui. D’accord ? »

« Et pour les histoires ? J’ai lu tellement d’articles disant à quel point il est important de leur lire, et… »

Yuuri sait exactement de quels articles il parle. Il a trouvé les sept magasines sur l’éducation des enfants à Viktor dans sa table de nuit et les a feuilletés lui-même. « Les livres pour enfants sont en hiragana, Vitya. Puis je peux lui lire en Japonais, et toi tu peux lui lire en Russe. On lui lira en Anglais ensemble. On le rendra trilingue avant qu’il n’ait six ans. »

Viktor a un petit rire et devient silencieux.

« Tu seras un très bon père, » lui murmure Yuuri. Il lui presse un baiser près de l’oreille, et pose sa tête sur l’épaule à Viktor pour le restant du trajet.

…

Il s’appelle Michi. Il a quatre ans, de grand yeux marrons et de courts cheveux noirs. En quelques minutes, Viktor l’appelle déjà_Michka._

Le garçon reste figé sur place à côté de l’assistante sociale, les observant d’un regard méfiant. Il fixe Viktor le plus longtemps, et Yuuri ne peut pas l’en tenir responsable. Grand, pâle, avec des cheveux argentés et brillants, des yeux comme l’océan et une voix grondante qui fixe tout droit Michi et prononce mal son prénom—Yuuri sait, après des années passées à voir des enfants venir les voir à la plage voulant toucher les cheveux à Viktor, la première impression que donne son mari dans le pays natal à Yuuri. Cela serait drôle, si seulement le petit garçon n’avait pas l’air si effrayé.

Yuuri fini par avoir le courage de parler, ravalant sa peur de dire la mauvaise chose et juste _parler_, d’une voix aussi apaisante qu’il le puisse.

« Je suis Yuuri, et voici mon mari, Viktor. Est-ce que Tanaka-san t’a parlée de nous ? »

D’une manière ou d’une autre, cela aide. Le garçon cligne des yeux, ses épaules tendues se détendent, et il hoche la tête. Derrière lui, l’assistante sociale hoche également la tête. Yuuri était au courant, bien sûr—on aura montré à Michi leurs photos, ainsi qu’une photo de leur maison et avec un peu de chance, celles d’eux deux et Makkachin que Phichit avait prise lors de leur mariage. On lui aura dit qu’il était sur le point d’aller vivre dans une petite ville non loin de là, avec ce gentil couple s’appelant Katsuki-Nikiforov.

« Bien. Elle nous a raconté beaucoup de choses sur toi, aussi. Et si tu veux bien, on aimerait s’occuper de toi. »

Les yeux à Michi survolent la pièce, allant de Yuuri à Viktor à l’assistante sociale à la décoration légère et ainsi de suite. « Est-ce que _Vikutoru-san_est un esprit ? »

Viktor fait un grand sourire. « Non, je viens d’un pays lointain. C’est pour ça que j’ai l’air différent de toi. »

Michi fronce les sourcils. « Ton accent est bizarre. »

« Allons Michi— » commence l’assistante sociale, mais Viktor rit simplement.

« Je sais ! Mais je suis en train d’apprendre. Peut-être que tu pourras m’aider, Michka ? »

« D’accord, » murmure le garçon.

Ils le ramènent à la maison ce soir-là en taxi. C’est cher, mais cela a le mérite d’être calme et privé. Pour un petit garçon qui a vécu toute sa vie dans un orphelinat, ils ont eu peur que le train ne soit trop impressionnant.

Le taxi est lui aussi impressionnant. C’est petit, clos et le petit garçon est calé sur le siège du milieu entre les deux hommes qu’il vient juste de rencontrer mais qui sont censés être ses parents. Yuuri doute du fait qu’il comprenne même ce que veut dire _parents_. Pour combler le silence, Yuuri et Viktor parlent doucement de tout et de rien en Japonais.

« Est-ce que tu aimes les chiens, Michka ? » demande Viktor tandis qu’ils retrouvent la Préfecture de Saga.

Le garçon hausse les épaules, sans lever les yeux, et Yuuri jette un regard à Viktor par-dessus sa tête. Viktor hausse les épaules.

Ils ont leur première dispute en tant que parents cette nuit-là. Ce n’est rien d’important, vraiment. Après avoir mis Michi au lit dans la pièce au fond du couloir (complètement rénovée, prête depuis des mois pour cette toute première nuit), ils se disputent en murmurant, parce que Viktor se montre trop insistant et Yuuri trop distant, et ils n’arrivent pas à se mettre d’accord sur la manière d’approcher un enfant effrayé qui ne veut pas leur parler.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à marcher sur des œufs quand tu es à ses côtés, ça ne va rien résoudre. »

Yuuri souffle. « Alors je devrais être plus comme toi ? Tu n’arrêtes pas de lui poser des questions alors qu’on peut clairement voir qu’il ne veut pas parler ! »

« C’est mieux que si on se parlait comme s’il n’était même pas là ! »

« Il changera. Il a besoin de savoir qu’on ne va pas le pousser— »

« Peut-être qu’on _devrait _le pousser ! Sinon, comment va-t-il savoir qu’on tient à lui ? C’est juste ton anxiété qui te fait avoir peur de dire la mauvaise chose, et— »

« Ça n’a _rien _à voir avec mon anxiété. »

« D’accord. Je suis désolé. »

Ils ne résolvent pas le conflit cette nuit-là, mais ils s’embrassent avant d’aller au lit et Viktor presse son dos contre le torse à Yuuri, comme d’habitude.

Et par conséquent, ils essayent de s’installer dans une routine. Yuuri essaye d’être plus insistant, Viktor moins. Au début, le petit garçon attend leurs signaux pour tout—il ne fait rien sauf si on le lui demande, reste silencieux, garde ses bras le long de son corps et ses pas restent légers. Mais chaque jour, ils voient Michi se laisser prendre plus de place ; au bout d’une semaine, il parle sans qu’on lui parle, et c’est une petite victoire. 

Ils mesurent leurs vies en fonction de ses petites victoires. Les soirs, ils lui donnent son bain chacun leur tour, et il ne faut pas longtemps avant que Viktor ne lui apprenne à faire des bulles dans le savon—Yuuri le sait parce qu’il peut les entendre rire du bout du couloir. La première fois que cela arrive est aussi la première fois que l’un d’eux n’entende Michi rire.

« Est-ce que c’était aussi merveilleux que ce que j’ai entendu ? »

Viktor soupire, souriant contre le torse nu à Yuuri tandis que Yuuri patine des huit du bout des doigts sur les omoplates à Viktor. « Encore plus, j’imagine. »

« J’aurais aimé le voir. »

« Ça arrivera dans pas longtemps. »

Et sans surprise, le soir suivant Yuuri rentre du _konbini_au coin de la rue avec des sacs de nourriture en mains et se fait renverser par un caniche bien trop excité. Michi, assis à l’îlot, _rit_, et Yuuri jure que la charpente de leur maison craque tandis qu’elle s’étend afin de pouvoir y faire rentrer tout l’amour qui l’emplit.

Son cœur se serre lorsqu’il regarde le visage souriant de leur fils et il se souvient du dossier que l’assistante sociale leur avait montré. Un acte de naissance, une liste de vaccins, le compte rendu d’un incident datant d’il y a six mois où un enfant plus âgé l’avait poussé et avait causé une entorse au bras à Michi._J’ai besoin de savoir si vous êtes sérieux avant qu’on n’aille plus loin,_ exigea-t-elle, avant de leur raconter une histoire qui à ce jour brise encore le cœur à Yuuri à chaque fois qu’il regarde Michi—l’histoire d’un petit garçon qui avait fait son baluchon, été parti afin de rencontrer le couple qui devait l’adopter, avait passé la journée avec eux, et puis ne les as plus jamais revus. La poitrine à Yuuri lui fait mal d’y penser.

En ce qui concerne Yuuri et Viktor, rien de tel ne se reproduira.

…

Parfois, les petites victoires ne semblent pas petites du tout.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir plus de riz, Yuuri-san ? » demande Michi un soir pendant le dîner, tout juste un mois après qu’ils l’aient ramené à la maison. Il les appelle très rarement par leurs prénoms, et tout d’un coup cela sonne faux.

Yuuri et Viktor se jette un coup d’œil par-delà la table. Ils en ont déjà parlé, et un accord silencieux est passé entre eux.

« Bien sûr, » dit Yuuri en hochant la tête, puis il lui passe le bol « Mi-chan, si tu veux… tu pourrais m’appeler_Otousan._ »

Les yeux à Michi s’ouvrent grand comme des soucoupes. « Oh. »

« Que si tu le veux, » répète Yuuri.

« D’accord. » Le garçon cligne des yeux, et regarde Viktor les sourcils plissés. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es_Okaasan ?_ »

Un rire heureux s’échappe de la bouche en forme de cœur à Viktor. « Non, non, tu peux m’appeler Papa. »

Le nez à Michi est adorablement rougi lorsqu’il repose ses yeux sur son bol. Cette nuit, ils le mettent au lit et chacun presse un bisou sur le front de leur fils. C’est la routine, leur seule marque d’affection régulière pour un enfant qui aime encore garder ses distances.

« Bonne nuit, Michka, » lui souhaite Viktor.

Le silence les suit jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent presque la porte.

« Bonne nuit Papa, » leur parvient en un murmure. « Bonne nuit Otousan. »

… 

Évidemment, c’est Makkachin qui brise enfin la glace.

« Il faisait vraiment froid ce jour-là. Je me souviens penser que ça devait être le jour le plus froid de l’année. »

Yuuri se tient debout dans l’ouverture qui mène vers la cuisine, deux tasses de Sencha fumantes dans les mains. Il peut entendre leurs voix juste de l’autre côté du canapé, il s’en approche et trouve son mari et son fils assis côte à côte sur le sol, appuyés contre l’avant du canapé avec un caniche roulé en boule à leurs pieds.

« Est-ce qu’il y avait de la neige ? » Il y a de l’émerveillement dans la voix à Michi. Yuuri aimerait pouvoir voir son visage.

« En hiver, tu ne peux pas _ne pas _voir de neige, de là où je viens ! Je crois que j’en avais jusqu’à la taille, mais les rues sont déblayées. »

« Est-ce que t’étais beaucoup plus petit ? »

Viktor fait un petit bruit. « J’avais quinze ans. »

Yuuri a entendu cette histoire au moins dix fois, mais il ne s’en lasse jamais. Les quelques premières fois étaient dans des extraits d’interviews et dans des articles de magazines, traduits par des fans et n’ayant presque aucun sens, mais Yuuri les a regardés et lus encore et encore. Depuis, il l’a entendue en Anglais et en Japonais de la bouche à Viktor et a commencé à en connaître les détails, mais cette histoire a vécue dans son imaginaire pendant si longtemps qu’il peut se l’imaginer comme s’il l’avait lui-même vécue—Viktor, sac de sport en bandoulière et ses long cheveux sur son épaule, sortant de la patinoire vide des heures après que le soleil hivernal ne se soit couché, la ville recouverte d’une fraiche couche de neige. Yuuri peut encore mieux se l’imaginer maintenant, ayant vécu dans cette même ville et s’étant entrainé dans cette même patinoire aux côtés à Viktor.

« Je me dépêchais de rentrer à la maison étant donné qu’il faisait si froid, mais j’ai entendu un bruit dans une ruelle. Ça venait de sous la, euh, la… »

« La benne à ordure, » fournit Yuuri en Japonais, faisant le tour du canapé afin de donner à Viktor son thé. Viktor et Michi se tournent vers lui.

« _Spasibo,_ » réponds Viktor, pour le thé et la traduction. Yuuri s’assoit convenablement sur le canapé et les regarde de derrière.

Les yeux à Michi sont grands ouverts. « Makka-chan était sous une benne à ordure ? »

« Je sais, c’est très triste. »

« Et sa_okaasan _? »

« Je sais pas,_zolotse._ Ça me rend triste, aussi. » 

Michi tourne sa tête vers Viktor, juste assez pour que Yuuri puisse voir sa lèvre du bas dépasser de celle du dessus. « Elle avait pas froid ? »

« Si. C’était très, très dangereux pour elle d’être dehors dans le froid comme ça, surtout si petite. Elle était vraiment minuscule. Très maigre. »

« Mais tu l’as faite aller mieux, pas vrai ? »

Viktor hoche la tête, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. « Je l’ai ramassée et l’ai mise dans mon manteau. Elle tremblait énormément, alors j’ai couru durant tout le trajet retour. On lui a donné une couverture, un biberon de lait chaud et on l’a posée devant le chauffage d’appoint dès que je suis rentré. »

« Elle avait peur ? »

« Oui. » Viktor gratte sous le menton du chien ; sa langue pend de plaisir. « Et moi aussi. »

Michi regarde au loin, se concentrant sur ses doigts tandis qu’il les fait passer dans la fourrure grisonnante du ventre à Makkachin. « Ton _otousan_et_okaasan_ étaient pas en colère contre toi ? »

Yuuri se fige et jette un coup d’œil à son mari afin de l’étudier. De ce que Yuuri peut voir, Viktor ne bronche même pas.

« Eh bien, » soupire-t-il, « ma mama et mon papa n’étaient pas vraiment doués pour s’occuper de moi. Alors je vivais chez un homme s’appelant Yakov. C’était mon coach de patinage artistique, et il est comme un papa pour moi. »

« Oh. » Michi ne semble avoir aucune difficulté à comprendre cela. « Mais Yakov-san était pas en colère ? » 

« Pour Makkachin ? » dit Viktor avec un rire. « Au départ, si. Mais même s’il se comporte comme un vieil homme grincheux, il a un cœur très tendre à l’intérieur. Il prétend n’avoir été d’accord à ce que je la garde seulement pour que je puisse apprendre à être responsable, mais je sais que dès qu’il vit ses grands yeux marrons, il commença déjà à l’aimer tout autant que moi. » Viktor gratte derrière l’oreille à Makkachin et gazouille sans bruit. Puis à Michi, il lui dit, « Tu le rencontreras un jour. Il vit en Russie, mais il pense venir nous rendre visite bientôt. On lui a déjà tout raconté à ton sujet, tu sais ? »

Michi cligne des yeux. Le chien baille. Yuuri observe, son cœur se gonflant, tandis que leur fils se penche jusqu’à ce que sa tête soit posée contre le bras à Viktor. C’est une vue magnifique, et une première pour leur petite famille.

« Papa ? »

Viktor passe son bras autour du corps au garçon, rapprochant Michi de lui et laissant la tête du garçon tomber contre le cou de son père. « Oui, Michka ? »

« Merci d’avoir ramené Makka-chan à la maison. »

La main libre à Viktor se tend derrière lui, attrapant sans les voir les doigts à Yuuri. Yuuri prend sa main et la serre. Il connaît la vérité : que, au fil des ans, Makkachin a sauvé Viktor plus de fois qu’il ne l’a sauvée.

Et maintenant, ils ont ramené Michi à la maison. Lorsque Viktor répond enfin, sa voix cède et tremble.

« Oh, Michyenka, » soupire-t-il. « Merci de l’aimer tout autant que moi. »

…

Alors, de manière ironique, c’est Viktor que Michi commence à aimer en premier. Bien qu’il fût terrifié lors de la première rencontre, pensant que le grand et pâle étranger était un esprit pour couronner le tout, il n’y aucune trace de peur dans la manière avec laquelle il commence à tomber dans l’orbite de l’homme aux cheveux argentés. Le soir, ils s’assoient côte à côté sur le canapé et regardent en streaming les feuilletons Russes pourris dont Viktor ne peut se passer (tout en donnant probablement au moins six virus à l’ordinateur à Yuuri au passage) et Michi n’a aucun problème à se rouler en boule aux côtés de son Papa et à répéter chaque nouveau mot que Viktor essaye de lui apprendre.

« Oh, tu vas aimer celui-là ! Ceci est un_shchenok._ » Viktor pointe du doigt le chiot roulé en boule dans les bras d’un des personnages principaux.

« Makka-chan est un_shchenok_? »

« Elle est un_bol’shoy shchenok,_ » répond Viktor, un grand sourire sur les lèvres alors qu’il ouvre les bras en grand. Un grand chiot, il a dit.

Si quelque chose d’indécent se passe à la télé, Viktor fait tout un grand et dramatique plat de cacher les yeux à Michi.

Yuuri, assis de l’autre côté à Michi, essaye très, _très _fort de ne pas être jaloux. Le vert lui sied très mal au teint, il le sait, et Michi est un enfant avec beaucoup de choses en tête. Cela ne veut pas dire qu’il n’aime pas Yuuri—en fait, à en juger par les sourires que Michi lui offre lorsqu’il rentre dans une pièce, et la façon dont il propose toujours son aide pour préparer le dîner, et la façon timide avec laquelle il dit parfois_otousan_… Oui, Michi aime plutôt bien Yuuri, et Yuuri refuse de laisser son anxiété lui dire le contraire.

Mais._Mais._ Il y a ce petit détail où Michi ne lui fait jamais ne serait-ce qu’un câlin.

Évidemment, il ne peut pas blâmer Michi de faire confiance à Viktor pleinement et si aisément. Ils se sont rapprochés en parlant de Makkachin (qui est rapidement devenue la meilleure amie de leur fils, bien qu’elle fasse deux fois sa taille et soit totalement léthargique). Ils se sont rapprochés grâce à l’accent ridicule de Viktor et de ses mots « grondant » qu’il lui apprend chaque soir.

(Lorsque Yuuri se sent d’humeur particulièrement dévalorisante, il se rend compte que la prononciation Russe à Michi est souvent meilleure que la sienne. Il se reprend toujours pour se comparer à son fils de quatre ans. Ce qui mène à encore plus d’auto-dévalorisation, et c’est un cercle vicieux.)

Michi et Viktor ont noué un lien, oui, mais Yuuri sait que la véritable explication à cela est simplement Viktor lui-même. Les sourires à Viktor sont faits de cœurs, et son être entier est pétillant. Il est tellement aisé de l’aimer—il invite l’intimité, invite le contact, invite la confiance. Yuuri le sait mieux que quiconque.

Et Yuuri n’est juste pas comme ça. Tout du moins, il ne s’est pas senti comme ça récemment.

« Il changera, mon amour. Il s’adapte juste. »

« Je sais, » marmonne Yuuri dans le torse nu à Viktor une nuit.

« De plus, il garde ses distances. C’est vrai. Mais… » dit Viktor tout en enroulant une mèche de cheveux de derrière l’oreille à Yuuri entre ses doigts. « Peut-être que toi aussi tu gardes tes distances. »

Yuuri souffle. « Je lui fait un bisou sur le front chaque nuit quand on le met au lit. Je lui donne ses bains, je le laisse m’aider à préparer les repas même si tout ce qu’il peut faire c’est mettre de la farine de partout. Je lui lis des livres à images avec toi. Je lui dis que je l’aime chaque jour. »

« Je sais ça, » lui promet Viktor. « Mais… Eh bien. » 

« Eh bien quoi ? » se hérisse Yuuri.

« Je pense pas que tu l’ai laissé te _voir_. »

Yuuri essaye très, très fort de ne pas se mettre sur la défensive. « Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Juste que tu gardes tes distances avec lui, des fois. Tu es prudent avec ce que tu dis et fais— »

« C’est un enfant, on est censé faire ça ! »

« Oui, mais— ! » Viktor s’arrête avec un soupir. « Je pense que peut-être, et s’il te plaît ne le prends pas mal—mais je pense que t’essayes de trop en faire. »

Yuuri prend une grande inspiration, s’ancrant dans l’odeur du savon à Viktor. « Je veux juste qu’il soit à l’aise ici. » 

« Il le sera. Mais comment peut-il être à l’aise à tes côtés si _toi-même _tu n’es pas à l’aise à tes côtes ? »

Yuuri pousse un petit grognement. « J’arrive pas à croire que ton conseil soit juste _sois toi-même_, en gros. »

« C’est un bon conseil. »

« C’est cliché. »

« Peut-être qu’on pourrait acheter pleins de ses posters encourageants qui disent ça pour la patinoire ? Tu sais, ceux avec les gens en haut d’une montagne, ou des photos de levés de soleils ? »

« Les triplettes les dégraderaient en quelques minutes. »

« J’y compte bien. »

…

La saison des pluies leur déferle dessus avec force. L’air devient lourd et étouffant, l’océan par-delà leurs fenêtres est du même gris oppressant que le ciel, et Viktor se plaint sans cesse de l’état de ses cheveux. La structure en bois de leur maison craque à cause de l’humidité et tremble avec les coups de tonnerre.

Après quelques semaines de cela—et presque une vie entière de mois d’été orageux—on pourrait croire que Yuuri arriverait à dormir la nuit. Mais il se retrouve soudainement réveillé une nuit, une tempête faisant rage dehors et Viktor confortablement installé dans ses bras. Makkachin n’est pas à son endroit habituel à leurs pieds, mais cela fait déjà quelques semaines qu’ils se réveillent sans qu’elle ne soit dans leur lit. Lorsque Yuuri se rend compte qu’il est réveillé, il souffle presque de frustration : il va avoir tellement de mal à se rendormir maintenant.

Sauf que—il y a un autre coup de tonnerre dehors, proche mais pas assez pour l’avoir réveillé. Il y a bien cinq secondes entre l’éclair et le grondement, ce qui veut dire que l’orage est à plusieurs kilomètres de là.

Et venant du bout du couloir, il entend quelque chose gratter contre le bois, et les gémissements aigus d’un chien._La chambre à Michi_, il se rend compte, et son cœur sursaute et vient se coincer dans sa gorge. Il se défait des bras à Viktor et de leurs draps ultra-doux, et se dépêche de sortir dans le couloir.

Au bout du couloir, la porte de la chambre à Michi est fermée, bien que Yuuri et Viktor fassent en sorte de la laisser ouverte lorsqu’ils lui font un bisou de bonne nuit. À la porte, Makkachin gratte le bois de ses pattes avant. L’estomac à Yuuri se retourne, et il court presque, ouvre violemment la porte et trouve—

Que tout est normal. Michi est roulé en boule sous ses couvertures, dos à la porte. Makkachin dépasse Yuuri, saute sur l’autre côté du lit, fait un petit rond, et s’installe sur le matelas. Yuuri a un petit sursaut, craignant que cela ne réveille Michi—sauf qu’il y a une petite voix, étouffée par la couette, qui parvient jusqu’à ses oreilles. La boule à taille d’enfant cachée sous les couvertures se rapproche de la chienne et enroule ses bras autour d’elle.

« Mi-chan ? »

Yuuri entend une petite exclamation de surprise, assez effrayée pour briser son cœur.

« Otousan ? »

La voix à Michi semble si petite. Il semble petit, aussi, lorsqu’il enlève sa couette de sur sa tête et se tourne afin de faire face à son père.

« Mon ange, pourquoi est-ce que tu es debout ? »

La réponse du garçon est à peine audible. « Arrivais pas à dormir, » marmonne-t-il. De l’autre côté à Michi, Makkachin gémit à nouveau et pousse son nez contre son bras. Michi répond machinalement en faisant passer sa main sur le haut de sa tête, comme si cela s’était déjà produit des milliers de fois.

Enfin—peut-être pas des milliers. Mais Makkachin n’a pas dormi avec Viktor et Yuuri en deux semaines.

« Ça arrive souvent ? »

Michi détourne le regard, son visage à moitié sous les couvertures. La panique encore présente dans le ventre à Yuuri se calme tandis qu’il commence à comprendre.

« Oh, mon ange, t’aurais dû nous le dire, » soupire-t-il, passant une main dans ses propres cheveux décoiffés par le sommeil. « Est-ce que je peux m’assoir ? » demande Yuuri, et Michi hoche la tête. Le matelas s’incline sous son poids, et il allume la lampe de chevet.

Les yeux à Michi sont rouges et humides. Il essaye de les cacher, mais Yuuri le voit.

« C’est les orages ? »

À la grande surprise de Yuuri, Michi secoue la tête en signe que non, et Yuuri peut voir qu’il ne ment pas.

« Pourquoi alors ? »

Michi hausse les épaules. Makkachin, se sentant ignorée, s’affale sur les jambes à Michi.

« Tu sais, moi aussi j’ai du mal à dormir. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. » Yuuri se cale contre la tête de lit et, se sentant audacieux, glisse prudemment ses jambes sous les couvertures. Il fait chaud, presque trop, sous celles-ci. « Ça peut être très difficile de dormir si tu as peur. »

Michi prend une grande inspiration. « Tu as peur ? » Il fronce les sourcils. « Mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Tu es… fort. Et tout grand. »

« Oui, » convient Yuuri. 

« Vous avez gagnez des _médailles_, toi et Papa. »

Un sourire tire les lèvres à Yuuri. « Oui. Et il a fallu qu’on soit très fort pour faire ça, tu as raison. Mais juste parce que je suis fort ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas avoir peur. »

« Est-ce que Papa a peur lui aussi ? »

« Oui, » répond Yuuri, et il se rend soudainement compte qu’il a commencé à faire glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux à Michi. Il va pour s’arrêter, mais cela ne semble pas déranger le garçon, réflexion faite. « Chaque personne a un esprit spécial, tu sais, ce qui veut dire qu’on a tous peur de choses différentes, et ce de manières différentes. Pour moi, parfois j’ai une petite inquiétude en tête, et c’est comme si je ne pouvais penser plus qu’à ça. La raison pour laquelle j’ai peur n’a pas de sens, mais il n’y en a pas besoin. »

Au loin, un éclair tombe, puis le tonnerre gronde. Michi se penche vers le contact à Yuuri. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Quand tu as peur ? »

« Eh bien, j’avais l’habitude d’avoir honte et d’essayer de m’en sortir seul. Mais maintenant je sais que c’est pas grave d’avoir peur. Si c’est grave, je le dis à ton Papa, et il m’aide à me souvenir que tout va bien et qu’il m’aime. » Yuuri tapote le menton à Michi, et une fois qu’il a les riches yeux marrons de son fils sur lui, il continue. « On t’aime très fort, Mi-chan. Si tu as peur, ou si tu es inquiet, ou _peu importe_, tu peux toujours venir nous voir. On t’écoutera. »

Yuuri sursaute lorsque Michi bouge, enfonçant son visage dans le creux des bras à son père. Yuuri n’a jamais senti quelque chose d’aussi doux et chaud que son fils dans le creux de ses bras. Il patine des huit du bout de son index sur le dos à Michi, comme il le fait si souvent pour Viktor.

« Des fois, je fais des cauchemars, » murmure Michi. « Et je veux pas me rendormir. »

« C’est arrivé souvent ces derniers temps ? » Yuuri sent Michi hocher la tête. « Et Makkachin vient te tenir compagnie ? »

Michi hoche une nouvelle fois la tête. « C’est un gentil chien. »

Yuuri rit presque. « On dirait ton papa quand tu dis ça. »

Le garçon fait un petit bruit. « J’aime que Vikutoru-san soit mon papa, » soupire-t-il. « Et j’aime que tu sois mon otousan. »

Aucun sentiment au monde—pas même se tenir au centre d’un podium, une médaille d’or autour du cou—ne peut être comparable à la sensation de tenir son fils dans ses bras et de l’entendre dire ces mots. Il espère se souvenir de chaque détail sur ce moment et la façon dont il a l’impression que son cœur va s’envoler hors de sa poitrine. Cependant, Michi l’ancre sur place. Son petit corps chaud contre celui à Yuuri valait vraiment la peine d’attendre.

« C’est bien, » parvient à répondre Yuuri. « Parce qu’on est tes parents, et tu es coincé avec nous. »

« Même si… même si j’ai peur et vous réveille toutes les nuits ? »

Cela serait drôle si cela n’était pas aussi triste—que Michi semble partager le scepticisme initial de ses deux pères sur l’amour inconditionnel. Yuuri et Viktor se sont cachés tellement de choses au début, craignant le moment précis où l’autre décidera que c’était trop pour lui et s’en irait. Bien sûr, cela ne s’est jamais passé. Et cela ne se passera jamais avec Michi non plus.

(Sauf que ça s’est passé, auparavant, avec d’autres qui ne le méritaient pas. Il n’est pas difficile de deviner la raison derrière ses cauchemars.)

« Mon ange, écoute-moi, » commence Yuuri avec fermeté. « Il n’y a rien au monde que tu puisses faire qui nous ferait arrêter d’être tes parents. Tu peux nous réveiller toutes les nuits pour le restant de nos jours, et on t’aimera quand même. D’accord ? »

Dans ses bras, Yuuri sent son fils trembler avant de se détendre. « D’accord, » marmonne-t-il.

Makkachin donne à nouveau un petit coup à la main à Michi, se rapprochant encore plus, et le rire de Michi en réponse à ce geste fait se gonfler le cœur à Yuuri. Cependant, il y a un hoquet dans sa respiration, et quand Yuuri baisse les yeux, il voit des larmes tremper son haut. Michi essuie ses yeux avec acharnement, mais Yuuri prend sa main dans la sienne.

« C’est pas grave si tu pleures. Papa a pleuré il y a quelques semaines quand il m’a montré cette vidéo avec les tortues sur Internet. Et tu te souviens du week-end dernier, quand j’ai pleuré parce que je me suis cogné très fort l’orteil contre la table de la cuisine et il est devenu tout bleu et noir ? Parfois, il suffit juste de pleurer. »

Et c’est ce qu’il fait. Michi pleure, pour les semaines qu’il a passées éveillé et terrorisé sous ses couvertures, enroulé autour de Makkachin et trop effrayé à l’idée d’aller demander à ses pères le réconfort dont il avait tant besoin. Mais il le reçoit maintenant ce réconfort, sa tête blottie contre le torse à Yuuri, les bras à Yuuri enroulés autour de son corps et Makkachin étendue sur leurs jambes. Ils la caressent jusqu’à ce que les épaules à Michi arrêtent de trembler, jusqu’à ce que ses yeux soient sec, jusqu’à ce que le caniche s’endorme sur eux et que l’orage s’en aillent au loin. Il continue de pleuvoir contre les carreaux de la fenêtre, et cela berce le garçon jusqu’à l’endormissement.

Yuuri éteint la lampe de chevet, passe quelques minutes à chérir ce moment, puis il s’endort à son tour.

…

C’est comme ça que Viktor les trouve le lendemain matin.

« Michka ! » pleure-t-il. « Tu as volé mon chien _et _mon mari ! Là, bouge un peu. Je veux rentrer. »

Yuuri et Michi ont le souffle coupé lorsque l’air froid du matin passe sous leur couverture. Viktor doit quasiment se coucher sur Yuuri afin de ne pas tomber du lit. Alors c’est comme ça que Yuuri va mourir—étouffé par sa famille, leur chienne sur ses jambes, son fils à sa gauche et son mari à sa droite.

Michi frotte ses yeux à moitié fermés et regarde autour de lui de manière confuse. Yuuri peut identifier le moment exact où il se souvient de la nuit dernière, étant donné que son visage devient rouge et qu’il cache à nouveau son visage contre le torse à Yuuri, marmonnant quelque chose d’incompréhensible.

« Mmm, si confortable, » fredonne Viktor, tout en pressant un baiser légèrement indécent, la bouche ouverte, contre la peau sous la mâchoire à Yuuri. Ses lèvres sont douces et son souffle chaud. Yuuri le tapote à contrecœur.

« Vitya, » l’avertit Yuuri d’une voix grave, inquiet que Michi ne s’en rende compte. Heureusement, le garçon a encore son visage caché dans le haut à Yuuri. Viktor lève un sourcil en direction de Yuuri et Yuuri réponds d’une voix basse,_plus tard._

Lorsqu’ils arrivent enfin à se motiver à sortir du lit, ils se dirigent vers la cuisine. Viktor fait des_syrniki_ tandis que Yuuri et Michi sont assis à l’îlot avec des cahiers d’activités colorés que l’école locale leur a donnés. Heureusement, cela ne semble pas déranger le garçon, étant donné qu’ils veulent lui faire attaquer l’école au mois d’Avril prochain. Malheureusement, Yuuri n’arrête pas de gêner leurs progrès en se laissant distraire, étant donné que Viktor porte un tablier qui proclame _Embrassez le Cuisinier !_ en Japonais horriblement traduit et qu’il se tient debout devant une poêle crépitante, ses cheveux encore décoiffé de la nuit, et Yuuri n’est qu’un homme bien, bien faible.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’arrêtes pas de regarder Papa ? » demande Michi, et Yuuri sent son visage devenir de la même couleur que la confiture de fraise que Viktor est en train de mettre dans son thé.

Pris sur le fait et dénoncé par son fils de quatre ans. Incroyable.

« Je fais pas ça. »

« Uh-huh, » conteste Michi. Et en même temps, Viktor dit, « Si, tu le fais. »

« C’est juste que tu as de la farine sur le nez. »

Viktor fronce les sourcils. « Non ? »

« Si, si, » provoque Yuuri, puis il tend sa main jusqu’au sac de farine sur le plan de travail, en prend un peu, et la _jette_.

« Otousan ! »

« Yuuri ! »

…

Ce soir-là, ils vont ensemble à Yutopia Onsen pour la première fois.

Michi a rencontré ses grands-parents et sa tante à de multiples occasions déjà. Cependant, l’assistante sociale leur avait suggéré de prendre quelques mois tranquilles afin d’habituer Michi à sa maison et d’essayer de ne pas l’impressionner avec trop de nouvelles personnes et d’endroits d’un coup. Depuis que Michi s’est installé, la famille à Yuuri est venue dîner chaque Samedi chez les Katsuki-Nikiforov, mais maintenant semble être le bon moment pour s’aventurer ailleurs.

Michi s’accroche au pantalon à Yuuri dès qu’ils sortent de la maison. Lorsque Yuuri se fait emporter par sa mère afin d’aider à la cuisine, Michi s’accroche à celui de Viktor.

La dernière chose que Yuuri entend avant qu’il ne quitte la pièce est la voix souriante de Viktor demandant, « Est-ce que tu veux voir quelques photos de Otousan quand il avait ton âge ? »

Sa mère prépare du katsudon, évidemment ; cela semble être une occasion appropriée. Par nature de la situation, cela fait des mois que Yuuri n’était pas revenu à sa maison d’enfance, bien qu’il n’en vive qu’à quelques kilomètres.

« Il a l’air… plus joyeux, » observe sa mère tandis qu’elle remue le mirin et le dashi dans la sauce légère et sombre. Yuuri s’occupe des tonkatsu, les enlevant de l’huile une fois qu’ils sont devenus d’une couleur marron croustillant.

« J’ai peur qu’on le bouleverse. »

Hiroko soupire fortement. « Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter tant pour ça. Il sera parfaitement à l’aise ici bientôt. »

« Il ne voulait plus me lâcher une fois dehors. »

« Et alors ? C’est un progrès en soit, non ? »

Un petit sourire illumine le visage à Yuuri tandis qu’il se remémore la nuit dernière. « Tu as raison. Oui. »

Peu de temps après, le repas est servi à leur grande et souriante famille réunie autour de la table à manger. Michi est confortablement installé aux côtés de Viktor, et Yuuri peut voir une queue marron dépasser à côté d’eux. Viktor inhale son katsudon et se relève rapidement afin d’en prendre une deuxième portion ; Yuuri en savoure chaque bouchée ; Michi a du mal avec les baguettes et mange des petites bouchées de riz, de porc et d’œuf séparément. Makka attend patiemment que quelque chose tombe au sol.

Du coin de l’œil, Yuuri voit un scrapbook violet sur le canapé, ouvert à la page des photos de la première compétition de patinage à Yuuri, le ruban indiquant une première place collé à leurs côtés.

« Michka, est-ce que tu veux dire à ton otousan ce que tu m’as dit un peu plus tôt ? »

Le visage à Michi s’illumine, et il en oublie sa nourriture. Il lève les yeux vers Yuuri, et dit, « Je veux apprendre à patiner comme toi et papa ! »

Yuuri sort immédiatement son téléphone et appelle Yuuko afin de lui demander les heures d’ouvertures de la patinoire.

Michi s’endort dans l’onsen. Il en a profité tant qu’il le pu, s’amusant dans l’eau tout en demandant sans cesse pourquoi Makka-chan ne pouvait pas venir nager avec eux. Ses pères l’ont surveillé de près, sachant qu’il ne devrait pas trop rester dans l’eau chaude, et ils l’en ont sorti une fois que ses yeux ont commencé à se fermer. Yuuri l’habille et Viktor le porte jusqu’à la voiture, prenant soin de bien l’attacher dans son siège auto. Ils ne disent pas un mot durant le trajet retour, et Yuuri se retrouve à penser qu’il aimerait fortement que son mari ne soit pas autant contre les voitures automatiques ; il aimerait pouvoir tendre la main et prendre celle de Viktor dans la sienne.

Cette nuit-là, Yuuri est réveillé par quelque chose tirant sur la manche de son haut. Le réveil sur la table de chevet indique 1h37, les chiffres rouges réfléchissants dans les grands yeux à Michi.

« Otousan ? » chuchote-t-il. Yuuri cligne des yeux, se retourne, tend les bras et lisse les cheveux décoiffés de son fils.

« Peux pas dormir ? »

Michi se mord la lèvre et secoue la tête.

« Est-ce que tu veux dormir avec nous ? » Yuuri sait que les auteurs des magazines sur l’éducation des enfants à Viktor seraient révoltés. Il s’en fout.

Michi hoche la tête, paraissant encore nerveux, alors Yuuri lui offre un de ses sourires les plus doux et tapote le matelas entre lui et Viktor. Le lit bouge tandis que le garçon grimpe par-dessus Yuuri. Viktor se réveille.

« Quoi… ? » marmonne-t-il en Russe.

« On a un invité, » lui dit Yuuri tandis que Michi se glisse sous les couvertures. Ses petits pieds son froids contre la jambe à Yuuri.

« Mmmm, » fredonne Viktor, « mon Michyenka. » Il passe un bras autour de la taille à Michi.

Yuuri reste allongé et écoute la respiration de leur fils—sa respiration nerveuse et haletante devient progressivement plus profonde et plus lente. Michi s’installe, et en quelques minutes il est endormi.

…

Ils vont à la patinoire dès l’ouverture le matin.

« Les heures publiques ? Pour les Katsuki-Nikiforov ? » avait raillé Yuuko au téléphone. « S’il-te-plaît. Il y a une heure de libre à dix heures. »

« Yuu-chan, c’est pas comme si on lui apprenait à faire des quadruples sauts, tu n’as pas besoin de— »

« Venez juste à dix heures. Peut-être que je ferai suivre mes filles et elles pourront l’aider. Tu sais, trois enfants à un autre. »

Les triplettes ont presque douze ans et participent déjà aux compétitions chez les novices ; elles adorent Michi, et Michi les adore. Elles feraient d’excellentes baby-sitters dans quelques années, si seulement elles n’étaient pas elles-mêmes si fofolles.

Yuuko a entendu Yuuri s’inquiéter d’accabler Michi plusieurs fois, alors peut-être que c’est pour ça qu’elle insiste sur l’heure privée maintenant. Ce n’est pas nécessaire, mais Yuuri ne peut que se sentir reconnaissant.

Elle fait aussi suivre quelques paires de patins qui ne vont plus à ses filles afin que Michi puisse les essayer, et les yeux du garçon s’ouvrent en grands dès que Yuuri les lui met au pieds. Viktor et Yuuri se relaient afin de lacer les patins à Michi afin qu’ils puissent lacer les leurs.

« Ils te vont _si _bien ! » s’exclame Lutz (ou est-ce que c’est Loop ? Elles ont arrêté de porter leurs élastiques de couleur, ce qui perturbe incroyablement Yuuri).

Yuuko fait un grand sourire et prend une photo d’eux trois à l’entrée de la patinoire. Dans un mois, elle l’encadrera, l’emballera, et la leur donnera pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Elle restera pour toujours sur leur bibliothèque, juste à côté des médailles d’or Olympiques de Yuuri et Viktor.

Ni Yuuri ni Viktor ne savent à quoi s’attendre tandis que leur fils se prépare à faire ses premiers pas sur la glace. Viktor a raconté à Yuuri que, autant qu’il s’en souvienne, il n’a pas hésité une seule seconde la première fois qu’il a patiné ; il s’est juste lancé et tomba sur ses fesses autant de fois qu’il fut nécessaire. Yuuri ne se souvient pas de sa première fois, il imagine qu’il devait avoir peur, tout comme il imagine Michi ayant peur maintenant.

Mais Michi est un Katsuki-Nikiforov, ce qui veut dire qu’il est fort même quand il a peur. Il fronce les sourcils de détermination, agrippe les mains de ses papas, et va sur la glace.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ♡


End file.
